


Three A.M.

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro visits Yeong-ha at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three A.M.

"You idiot," Yeong-ha said when he opened the door to discover a thoroughly soaked Yashiro on his doorstep. "Umbrellas were invented hundreds of years ago."

"I threw mine away when it turned inside out," Yashiro snapped. "And I couldn't get a taxi at this time of night. Are you going to let me in, or should I just stand here and drip?"

"Why are you here?" Yeong-ha said, but he stepped back, ushering the other in. "As you said, it's three am."

"Shut up," Yashiro said. Perhaps it was because Yashiro was pale from the cold, but Yashiro's cheeks were now clearly pink.

Yeong-ha shook his head, sighed, and locked the door before getting Yashiro a towel and a change of clothes. "Stay the night." If Yashiro wanted to see him so badly he'd braved a storm like the one outside right now ... it would be cruel to turn him out again.


End file.
